Shippo's Cry, The Grace of One
by DemongirlofInuyasha
Summary: Shippo has long grown up and has been forcefully put out into the world of sengoku judai.Older smarter cute and yet... an agony tugs at his very soul. One woman could change it all. The question is can Shippo keep her alive long enough to do it(Please R


DG: Yes yes I know. People are mad because I haven't up dated Death Of a Taiyoukai and Tears of A Girl. (snickers) Well I'll do that soon But I wanna give you alittle something else here for your enjoy meant. (nods) Shippo's Lonely Cry. This takes place in the future so you know Shippo's all grown up and enjoying life. The jewel is complete and Inuaysha along with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara have settled down in Kaede's village. Kagome has summoned the jewel away. Her plan is to use it when most desperately needed sometime in the future. So she is to stay in the era.

Kaia: Blah blah blah just get on with it... I hate formalities.

Dg: (glares) fine.

Mr. Disclaimer Dude: Demongirlofinuyasha doesn't own anything so there. GO TAKE YOUR WELL PAID LAWYERS SOME WHERE ELSE!! And note this story is about Shippo so NO COMPLAINING!!!!!!

Loneliness

Shippo sighed as he waded out farther into the water. Older, looking about 16 or 17 now. He had grown out of his childhood days. His hair stretched down his back not up in its usual pony tail. Sleek and muscular he was a sight to beheld at his newest age. His elegant fox tail trailed the water, his dark blue pants pulled up to he could wade out. His emerald green eyes moved along the crystal water of the secluded pond out in the midst of the trees. With a quick flash his hand darted into the water grasping a grayish fish and pulling it out of the water. The fist jerked and wiggled in his hand as Shippo waded out. Only needing one lone fish.

He felt alittle saddened by this fact. Only one little fish only for himself. He shook off the thought and looked into the fire. Then out onto the water. His gaze was softened by the silver of the water as the sun was beginning to set catching the light off the pond through the trees. "It's so quiet... such calm....and yet no one to share It with..." Shippo thought as he held the fish into the fire, its aroma alluring. His thoughts almost haunted him now. He was so far from home and what he knew. He could only bask on the old memories he held. Shippo couldn't help but think of the day he left. He always did at least at a point each day.

"_Shippo, its time that you make yourself use full and help other villages. You need experience outside of just this village. You're old enough to fend for yourself so get in mind set and gather your things to take with you. Once you're truly happy you may come back and tell us of your adventures." Kagome spoke in a simple manner with passion in each word, determined to help the young fox become stronger. Shippo nodded feeling as though his family had chosen to abandon him for a moment. He couldn't grasp why they were doing this or even the reasoning behind it. All he could do was walk away in the icy snows of his newest journey....alone._

Shippo sighed and took a bite out of the fish jumping and spiting the chunk of scalding fish out. "HOT HOT HOOOOTTTT!!!!!!!!" He ran over to the waters and quickly drank of the water soothing his burning mouth. As the water began to clear he looked at himself, his reflection in the pool of water before him.

The stars glistening above him, the moonlight bringing out his soft green eyes, he couldn't help but really feel the weight left on his shoulders. The sorrows that held his soul imprisoned within his own mind. He wondered if he could ever truly be happy in such a miserable state of sorrow. Shippo just sighed once again and pulled his hair back into a long pony tail returning to his meal.

"Just another day gone by... what am I here to do? I don't under stand it. Is there...truly a point?" Shippo mumbled to himself as he bathed in the waters, cold and numbing it was better then nothing. Lightly he ran the water over his arms and torso, lost in his thoughts. A light rustle came from the bushes on the other side of the pond. Shippo caught the sound with a jolt and dove under looking up out of the water to the bushes. A young woman stumbled out clutching her shoulder, a crimson pouring from it as she fell unable to reach the waters. Shippo quickly put his pants on and ran over to the woman's side.

The woman was delicately made. Long golden hair that seemed to flow down to her waist, two autumn red colored fox ears placed delicately atop her head, an equally autumn red fox tail gracing her as well. Shippo's heart seemed to skip a beat as he turned her over. Pale delicate features accented in the moonlight which touched her skin where as soft as the purest of white roses. The crimson blood that lay across her cheek seemed misplaced and fowl. Her red kimono with gold patterns in it showed she was rather delicate. Shippo hesitated to touch her, almost fearing that he would break the delicate flower before him.

She made a slight sound of awakening as her eyes fluttered open and then shut again. She seemed to reach up to him with her wounded hand, wishing for comfort and help. Shippo shook his head forcing himself out of the daze that the elegant girl had put him in. He wrapped her wound through her shirt and sighed. "I can't do this. I am going to need some help." His voice was smooth and deep and he carefully picked her up and carried her to his camp fire. He put on his shirt and vest along with a new feature a belt made from the skins of animals. Upon picking up the girl he turned into his balloon like state and flew back to his home village as fast as he could.

Along the horizon a welcome sight came into view. The village, he had finally made it to the village. Echo's ran out in the night as the young demons aura reached Kagome. As Shippo steadily hovered to the ground and hit with a thud landing with grace on two fox padded feet, the woman held in his arms calm as ever in a sleep.

Shippo looked at Kagome with stern eyes and spoke seriously. "Please, help her. I found her a ways back and I can't treat her wounds like you can." Kagome looked at him and nodded. "What's her name Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked beckoning the fox demon to the nearby hut. Shippo shook his head and sighed. "I donno I found her trying to reach the waters of the pond I was by." As he stepped into the hut Inuyasha's ears perked up along with his golden gaze. "Back so soon...feh not surprising." Shippo's emotions soured as Kagome pulled his sleeve. "Set her down right here." She motioned to the comfy looking bed and nodded. Shippo could only hesitate as he set the girl down. Almost as if he wished she had something better then just this small mat on the dusty floor.

Kagome reached for the first aid kit and pushed the hanyou and the fox out into the night, so she could properly treat the girl. Shippo sighed and sat down in the dirt of the road beside the hut. Inuyasha huffed in displeasement and took place in a near by tree. The air was so crisp and cool, the dew lingering softly on the leaves and the grass moon light shining delicately off of it, though the silence between the two demons was rather eerie. Shippo closed his eyes and recalled why.

"_IF YOU KEEP LIKE THIS YOU'LL BE WEAK FOREVER!!! COME ON AND MOVE!!!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs holding the metallic fang in hand drawn and at ready. Shippo shakily stood up, still not quite used to being his age. Shippo's breaths were hard and tired clearly wanting to break from his usual training sessions with Inuyasha. Though he also knew that Inuyasha was the hardest teacher there ever was. Shippo felt low... real low. Inuyasha growled and held his fanged sword high above his head and prepared to give him a weakened wind scar to bring out Shippo's natural full demon instincts. _

_Shippo growled as the blade like wind flew toward him, though weakened deadly none the less. Shippo then jumped high into the air and to the side and like he had always done it he came down, like Kagome's arrow at full, giving Inuyasha a hard hit blocked by the tetsusaiga but unexpectedly kicked to the side of the head in a fantastic strike. Inuyasha fell to the side by the force of the kick and stood sheathing the majestic fang and looking at Shippo, this was the first time Shippo had actually landed a solid hit. Inuyasha turned and began to walk over to the village leaving Shippo to walk back with no assistance. Inuyasha then suddenly stopped and turned his speaking in such a manner that Shippo could only wish he was standing closer. "You're leaving tomorrow. Maybe that will teach you how not to kick like a feather..." with that he disappeared in the confides of the village. Shippo just sat as the sun began to finally reach sleep the sky darkened. _

It seemed so long ago to Shippo he couldn't believe that it even happened. Inuyasha jumped from the tree and gave him the ever classical hit on the head to wake him out of his thoughts, this wasn't a rare occurrence it was more like a greeting to them. Shippo rubbed his head and walked into the hut following Inuyasha. Kagome hand finished and was making the young sleeping girl comfortable. "I can't say how long she'll be out for... it appears she is in a very very deep sleep. It could be weeks even months before she wakes up." Kagome spoke softly and moved. Shippo sat down right beside the girl and gazed down. "So long..." he said in a mere whisper looking down upon the elegantly enchanting girl. He wanted to reach out and stroke her elegant face free of the angelic hair that fell near her yet he feared he'd break this delicate image of what seemed to be perfection.

Kagome smiled at the two and nudged Inuyasha. "Shippo we are going to sleep in the old hut next door. If you need us meet us there." again Kagome smiled turning to Inuyasha and taking him by the arm all of the sudden very cuddly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked into another room, to Shippo's pure and utter surprise the coos of a baby were heard behind him and then the sounds of the 2 leaving. Shippo didn't turn. The smell and the sounds said it all. Inuyasha and Kagome had a child while he was away, and he wasn't even there to greet his newest little family.

Kagome was like a mother to him and any child from her would be like his sister or brother...yet he couldn't be there even for a mere birth. He realized he had been gone for almost 2 years, the thought literally sickened him. Yet gazing down at the fairest flower which he had saved made all of it seem like nothing, Shippo wanted to learn what it ment to live, what the purpose of going on with the seemingly lonely meaningless life was. He wanted that more then anything in the world. Though something in his mind told him fully and with out hesitation that the only way to do that...was to continue living in loneliness.

-- End Chapter.

DG: Ok so the story is set! Now we have a strange woman that Shippo seems to wish to protect and Inuyasha and Kagome with a child. I hope you all enjoyed this!! I worked a whole 20 minutes on it XD

Kaia: pathetic....

Dg: anyway the chapters will always get longer and yes its another story to update and finish. Anyway R&R!!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!

Kaia: yeah....

CLICK!!


End file.
